1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to corner trim structure for roofing and siding.
2. Prior Art
Available corner trim for use with sheet siding or roofing for buildings is largely of one piece construction, typically with external fastening flanges, although two piece structures are shown in published art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,772,417; 1,800,609; 3,500,600; 3,667,177 and 3,875,713. Known cover trim is often recessed for sheet edge insertion, leaving gaps where valleys exist in the siding, or contour trimming is often required along an edge that abuts the siding to fit closely and follow the contour of the siding. Fasteners used with one piece constructions are exposed, and often in two-piece construction as well. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,600. In snap together construction shown in published art, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,772,417 and 3,875,713, the parts are separable after assembly. These and other shortcomings of known cover trim represent significant disadvantages that have been overcome with the present invention.